Relaciones exteriores con Francianiichan
by Ramii-chan
Summary: Francia conoce a Chile... y las cosas no salen como el quiere. Con la participacion especial de Argentina. Adevertencias... Francia?


Hetalia no me pertenece (he dicho esto tantas veces que estoy perdiendo la esperanza de apoderarme algún día de el) y hago esto sin fines de lucro. Espero les guste.

xXxXxXx

Chile sintió un escalofrío y maldijo por milésima vez aquel día. No le gustaba ese francés, no le gustaba para nada, sus ademanes exagerados, el olor a perfume caro que tenia, la forma en que lo miraba… sobre todo la forma en que lo miraba, hacia que se le erizara la piel, era perturbador. Además, tenía la desagradable sensación de estar siendo observado.

Malditas relaciones exteriores, malditos presidentes con sus malditos tratados; claro… como ellos no tienen que soportar a un depravado que les este mirando constantemente el trasero. Le miro brevemente con la peor cara que pudo (aquella de flaite de cuarta), lo único que quería era dejarlo solo y largarse a su casa, pero el protocolo se lo impedía, para concretar el tratado tenia que hacer feliz a Francia, aunque claro, todo tenia sus limites.

-¿y que tal es la comida por estos lados?-pregunto Francia con una sonrisa.

-la cocina chilena es una de las mejores del continente-dijo Manuel con orgullo-al igual que nuestros "vinos"-dijo aquello último solo para molestar al mariconcito ese, sabia que le encantaba el vino y se destacaba por la producción de estos, pero Chile le hacia la competencia duro, y había ganado el titulo los últimos años.

Francis rió sin aparentar enojo alguno-tendremos que verificar eso, a decir verdad tengo hambre, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?

-bueno… por aquí hay un restorán…

-¿y porque no vamos a comer a ese celebre hotel?-lo interrumpió el rubio- Como se llama… ¿Sheraton?

-¿para que si este restorán es mucho mejor?

-mon cheri… -se le acerco hasta susurrarle al oído, mientras Manuel se quedaba paralizado de horror-porque el vino se disfruta mejor después de una apasionada noche-le mordió el lóbulo, logrando con esto que Manuel saliera de su estupor y lo apartara con un golpe

-¡no me vengai con mariconadas conchatumare!-le grito rojo de indignación-yo soy bien machito, no creas que por la wea de tratado te puedes tomar atribuciones y…y… ¿sabi que mas? ¡Ándate a la cresta! No estoy para prestarme pa´ estas weas, a la mierda los jefes, las relaciones internacionales y todo lo demás.

Comenzó a caminar echo una furia, totalmente indignado, ya tenia bastante con el gaucho como para mas encima tener que soportar a otro fleto mas. Ya tenia bastante, ¿Por qué a todos les daba con tratar de llevarlo a la cama?

-Chile, Francianii-chan solo estaba jugando, no te enojes-le llamo el francés yendo tras el-vamos, nos estábamos llevando tan bien.

-jodete

-el tratado nos conviene a ambos, piensa en tu país-Chile detuvo sus pasos y se maldijo nuevamente ese día, se voltio lentamente y ocupo su peor mirada de flaite, si las miradas mataran…-vamos a comer a ese lugar que querías-propuso aliviado Francia, lo había convencido.

-vamos-murmuro de malas pulgas el chileno.

Si bien acepto ir a comer, no quito su cara de enfado durante toda la comida, Francia por su parte seguía sonriendo, hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido, incluso admitió que la comida era muy buena, sin embargo del vino no dijo nada.

-oh… ¿Qué es esto de bajativos?-pregunto curioso viendo la carta.

-es un licor que se sirve después de la comida-respondió secamente el moreno.

-hm… vaya… ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Chile dejo por un momento de lado su mala cara y pidió dos piscos sour, que le trajeron casi de inmediato en dos copas con los bordes llenos de azúcar. Francia no se hizo de rogar para probarlo.

-muy bueno-aprobó-¿este no es acaso el trago de Perú…?-se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho eso, ya que la mirada que le lanzo Manuel en ese momento fue realmente espeluznante-o sea…eso había escuchado…jeje… obviamente es una mentira… ¿Cómo podría ser de Perú? Jeje, esta muy bueno- volvió a tomar otro sorbo, definitivamente las cosas no iban bien, así nunca podría darle amor al chileno, y vaya que se veía que lo necesitaba, pero de alguna u otra forma, Francia-niichan se lo daría.

Manuel se bebió su trago de una sola vez y el francés vio su oportunidad, lo había escuchado un par de veces, el gusto casi anormal del chileno por el alcohol.

-vamos-dijo Chile que lo único que quería era largarse.

-¿tan pronto? Pero aun quedan muchas cosas que probar ¿Qué me dices de esta crema de manzanilla?

-te regalo una canasta llena de licores cuando te vallas, ahora…

-pero… ¿Qué me dices de probar esta deliciosa…¿cazuela de pava?-eso no le sonaba muy apetitoso…todo sea por el amor.

-acabamos de comernos una parrillada para seis-le dijo sorprendido-¿aun tienes hambre?

-no…

-entonces vamos-tomo su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, con la clara intención se irse.

Francia suspiro resignado, se estaba por levantar cuando vio a un mozo con dos vasos decorados con rodajas de limón en la bandeja, con un liquido oscuro con burbujitas.

-¿Qué es eso?

-piscolas-Manuel dudo brevemente y su decisión de irse fue mas fuerte que antes, estaba seguro que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir.

-¿Por qué no nos tomamos unas antes de irnos?-propuso el rubio y al chileno se le cayó el mundo, aquello terrible que sabia que ocurriría, acababa de ocurrir.

-vale-se quiso dar cabezazos contra la mesa, maldita afición a la piscola, ¿Por qué no podía ser fanático del mate con Uruguay? ¿O con el idiota de Martín? No, a el tenia que gustarle la piscola, y sabía, estaba casi seguro que el rubio maricón se aprovecharía de eso-pero una no mas-dijo, mentiroso más grande no había, hasta el lo sabia, ¿Cuántas veces no había dicho: una no más?

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y cada uno tenía sus respectivos vasos.

-por un provechoso tratado-dijo Francia alzando su vaso y chocándolo suavemente con el de Chile- y porque nuestras relaciones sean estrechas de ahora en adelante.

-hm-fue el único comentario del americano, no le gusto para nada como sonó esa última parte del brindis, ¿Por qué cresta no se largo cuando tuvo oportunidad?

Se estaba llevando el vaso a los labios, el oscuro líquido estaba por humedecer sus labios cuando escucho una voz, lamentablemente, conocida.

-¡Manu!-casi fue derribado de la silla por un abrazo asfixiante

-suéltame fleto de mierda-ordeno Chile empujando a Argentina

-tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿y así me tratás?-lloriqueo Martín-sos un pesado, yo que te venia a visitar.

-ya te dije que no me gustan los abrazos.

-pero si no me dejas tampoco que te bese

-porque eso es muy maricon-repuso ya enfadado.

-le tienes demasiado miedo a tu sexualidad, yo creo que es porque….

-¡ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase!-grito sonrojado Manuel.

-sabés que es así

-córtala con tu weas

Francia escucho con toda la paciencia que pudo pero pronto de harto, garabatos para allá y para acá, la mitad de ellos ni los entendía ni quería entenderlos, Además ¿Quién era ese rubio? Le parecía levemente familiar… no recordaba que hubiera pasado por su cama… entonces no debía de ser importante, como sea, estaba interrumpiendo sus planes con Chile.

-disculpa-dijo, interrumpiendo la discusión-pero estamos en una cita.

Martín quedo blanco y miro con evidente odio al francés.

-¡¿Cómo que estas saliendo con este boludo?

-son asuntos políticos, nada más-explico Manuel, pero no lo escucho ya que Francia se levanto enojado.

-¿y que si sale conmigo?

-que vos no podes salir con mi Manu

-¿Cómo que tu Manu?-se molesto el chileno, pero seguía siendo olímpicamente ignorado.

-¿y porque no? Ya estamos saliendo, pasamos TODA la tarde juntos y ahora nos vamos a concretar el tratado-dijo atrayendo a Manuel hacia su cuerpo con un posesivo abrazo.

-¿de que mierda estas hablando?

-¡vos no vas a desflorar a Manuel!-Argentina lo tironeo del brazo tratando de separarlo.

-¿es virgen?-pregunto sorprendido el europeo y su sonrisa mas pervertida salio a relucir.

-¡claro que lo es! Y cuando lo deje de ser será por mi…

-¡PAREN SU WEA!-grito el Chileno, todo el restaurante les quedo mirando pero no le importo, estaba rojo de ira y de vergüenza-me sueltan ahora mismo o les juro que les saco la cresta- los dos rubio los soltaron en el acto, nunca habían visto al chileno tan enfadado. Con toda la dignidad que pudo Manuel se arreglo su chaqueta y con una última mirada asesina salio del local, seguido por sus dos acosadores.-weones de mierda, nunca mas voy a poder volver a ese lugar, y adoraba como preparaban el asado, mas encima no me pude ni tomar mi piscola-refunfuñaba, seguido muy de cerca por los otros dos.

-si quieres podemos ir a mi casa a tomar algo-propuso Martín con voz conciliadora.

Y, por primera vez en la historia, Chile se negó a una invitación a tomar gratis, y Argentina se dio cuenta que el asunto era serio.

-¿A dónde vas mon cheri?-pregunto Francis, al parecer no se daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto-¿y el tratado?

-¿sabi que mas?-Chile se dio vuelta, dándole la cara al europeo-métete tu tratado por la raja.

-¿por donde?-pregunto Francia.

-no preguntes-recomendó Martín. Vieron como el chileno apuraba el paso y se perdía en medio de la oscuridad de la noche-no te preocupes, mañana ya andará de buenas.

-¿pero mientras tanto que hago?

-te invito a tomar mate

-me siento alagado por la propuesta…

-Argentina

-mon cheri Argentina-soltó una risita que distaba mucho de ser inocente-¿es verdad que los argentinos son tan buenos amantes como los italianos?

Y así es como Francia casi realizo un tratado con Chile, y de paso, como conoció a Argentina, el primero lo dejo abandonado y el segundo un golpe en el ojo que lo obligo a no mostrar su rostro en publico por varios días. Lo único que Francianii-chan saco en limpio fue: que Angleterre era adorable en comparación con otros países….

XXxXxXxXx

Hm…espero les haya gustado, y Mi-chan… si lees esto, lamento no haberle dado otro final, pero Manu no andaba de humor ^^U

Reviews?


End file.
